eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Has Settled
Description A dragon has settled down in the province of _____. Its lair has been spotted not far from the settlement. People are complaining that the bloodthirsty creature steals cattle from pastures. Sometimes it even carries off villagers who were caught off guard. (''-1 Base Income, -1 Mood, adds Dragon's Lair location to the province'') Occurrence Possibility factor: 5 (average event has 10–15) There must not be a Dragon's Lair in the province yet. Must have at least 2 empty treasury slots. Cannot happen in the capital province. Options and Consequences # A dragon is a serious threat. We'd better not make it angry. (No further effects) # Hire a team of adventurers. (''-200'' , +1 Karma) #* (20% Chance) The team of adventurers leave for the dragon's lair, but none of them return. Either all of them were killed or they made off with your gold. (No further effects) #* (80% Chance) The adventurers kill the dragon and plunder its lair. They come back with priceless loot. The people greet the dragon slayers with a hero's welcome. (+1 Base Income, +2 Mood, removes the Dragon's Lair location) #*# Arrange a festival on this occasion. (''-150 , ''+2 Mood, +1 Karma) #*# Make them give me half of the trophies! #*#* The adventurers stubbornly refuse to give up their hard-earned loot. #*#*# Take it by force. (Requires an army in the province, -3 Karma) #*#*#* (50% Chance) Your troops persuade the adventurers to give you the trophies. Deeply offended, the dragon slayers leave the province. (+600–1400 '', ''+80–200 , gain a random level 5 item.) #*#*#* (50% Chance) The adventurers assault your troops fiercely. Their loot must be extremely valuable, since they are defending it so fervently! (''-1 Karma, fight adventurers of strength that depends on current game turns; max strength after 150 turns'') #*#*#** (On Victory) After defeating the adventurers, your soldiers deliver the valuable spoils to the treasury. (+1400–3000 '', ''+160–400 , gain two random level 5 items.) #*#*#** (On Defeat) After they deal with your soldiers, the adventurers leave the province, cleaning out several local houses on their way. (''-2 Mood) #*#*#**# Scoundrels! #*#*#**# Repair the damage done to the residents' property. (-150 , +1 Mood, +2 Karma) #*#*# All right, let them go. (-''1 Karma) #*# Make them give me all of the trophies! #*#* The adventurers stubbornly refuse to give up their hard-earned loot. #*#*# Take it by force. (Requires an army in the province, -3 Karma) #*#*#* (80% Chance) Your troops persuade the adventurers to give you the trophies. Deeply offended, the dragon slayers leave the province. (+1200–2800 '', ''+160–400 , gain two random level 5 items.) #*#*#* (20% Chance) The adventurers assault your troops fiercely. Their loot must be extremely valuable, since they are defending it so fervently! (''-1 Karma, fight adventurers of strength that depends on current game turns; max strength after 150 turns'') #*#*#** (On Victory) After defeating the adventurers, your soldiers deliver the valuable spoils to the treasury. (+1400–3000 '', ''+160–400 , gain two random level 5 items.) #*#*#** (On Defeat) After they deal with your soldiers, the adventurers leave the province, cleaning out several local houses on their way. (''-2 Mood) #*#*#**# Scoundrels! #*#*#**# Repair the damage done to the residents' property. (-150 , +1 Mood, +2 Karma) #*#*# All right, let them go. (-''1 Karma) #*# Very well then! # Order our soldiers to kill the dragon. (Requires an army in the province, +2 Karma, fight against 1 Dragon) #* (On Victory) After dealing with the dragon, your soldiers plunder its lair. The trophies are delivered to the treasury. ( +2 Mood, +1 '' '' '' Base Income, +1200–2800 , ''+160–400 , gain two random level 5 items, Dragon's Lair removed.) #*# Excellent! #*# Reward the troops. (''-100 , ''+2 Karma) #*# Arrange a festival on this occasion. (''-150 , ''+2 Mood, +1 Karma) #* (On Defeat) In retaliation for the attack, the enraged dragon burns the settlement to the ground along with its people and all buildings therein. Almost no one is left alive. (''-2 Base Income, -2 Mood, Population reduced by 100%, Province buildings destroyed'') Notes Weirdly, demanding all the trophies instead of half of them makes the adventurers more likely to hand them over without a fight. Category:Random Events